Singapore Airlines
Singapore Airlines ( , , kurz SIA) ist die nationale Fluggesellschaft des Stadtstaates Singapur mit Basis auf dem Flughafen Singapur. Sie ist Mitglied der Luftfahrtallianz Star Alliance und bildet zusammen mit der Frachtfluggesellschaft Singapore Airlines Cargo das Dachunternehmen Singapore Airlines Group, deren Aktien an der Singapore Exchange gehandelt werden. Geschichte mini|Airspeed Consul der früheren Malayan Airways Ursprungsgesellschaft Die Anfänge der heutigen Fluggesellschaft reichen bis in die späten 1940er Jahre zurück, als am 1. Mai 1947 eine Airspeed Consul der Ursprungsfluglinie unter dem damaligen Namen Malayan Airways Limited vom Flughafen Singapur-Kallang in Singapur zum ersten Linienflug über Kuala Lumpur und Ipoh nach Penang abhob. In den folgenden Dekaden beschaffte das Unternehmen Flugzeuge wie die Douglas DC-4, Vickers Viscount, Lockheed Super Constellation, Bristol Britannia, Comet 4 und Fokker F-27. 1957 wurde die Föderation Malaya von Großbritannien in die Unabhängigkeit entlassen. Mehrere Douglas DC-3 stießen zur stetig wachsenden Flotte. Von Malaysian Airways Limited zu Singapore Airlines Am 16. September 1963 entstand der erweiterte Staatenbund Malaysia, woraufhin die Fluggesellschaft im November 1963 den Namen Malaysian Airways Limited erhielt, bis sie im Dezember 1966 in Malaysia-Singapore Airlines (kurz: MSA) umbenannt wurde, da Singapur die Föderation am 9. August 1965 verlassen hatte.Flight International, 18. Mai 1972 1967 wurde die Flotte vergrößert und das Streckennetz stark erweitert. Im gleichen Jahr bezog sie eine neue Firmenzentrale in Singapur. MSA übernahm 1968 ihre erste Boeing 707, die zunächst auf Flügen nach Tokio zum Einsatz kam. Nach politischen Unstimmigkeiten wurde Malaysian Airways in zwei separate Unternehmen aufgeteilt. Auf malaiischer Seite entstand die heutige Malaysian Airline System (später Malaysia Airlines), während in Singapur Singapore Airlines gegründet wurde. Da fast alle internationalen Routen von Singapur aus geflogen wurden, übernahm Singapore Airlines alle sieben Boeing 707 und fünf Boeing 737. MAS konzentrierte sich auf den regionalen Markt und übernahm die restliche Flotte, bestehend aus Fokker F-27. 1970er und 1980er Jahre mini|[[McDonnell Douglas DC-10#DC-10-30|McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 der Singapore Airlines im Jahr 1979]] SIAs weibliche Kabinenbesatzung behielt die traditionell malaiische Uniform der Vorgängergesellschaft bei. Der französische Designer Pierre Balmain entwarf das Aussehen des Sarong kebaya für Singapore Airlines. Außerdem wurde die erfolgreiche Marketingidee, das Singapore Girl eingeführt. Von nun an werden Flugbegleiterinnen, die diesem Ideal entsprechen, als Kabinenpersonal eingestellt, wobei die Nationalität dabei im Hintergrund steht. Die Stewardessen sind noch heute Hauptelement der Werbung. Das zu Beginn 22 Ziele umfassende Streckennetz wuchs in den 1970er Jahren schnell an. Viele Destinationen auf dem indischen Subkontinent und in Ostasien kamen hinzu; erste „Jumbos“ und McDonnell Douglas DC-10 ergänzen die Flotte. In zwei kurzen Phasen im Jahr 1977 und zwischen 1979 und 1981 bot Singapore Airlines in Zusammenarbeit mit British Airways Überschallflüge zwischen London und dem Flughafen Singapur-Paya Lebar mit der Concorde an. Zu diesem Anlass wurde die British-Airways-Concorde mit dem Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen G-BOAD auf der einen Seite des Flugzeugrumpfes in SIA-Farben bemalt. Die Flüge endeten, nachdem die malaysische Regierung eine andere Flugroute erlassen und Indien Überschallflüge in seinem Luftraum verboten hatte. Vor allem der letzte Aspekt machte den Concorde-Einsatz unmöglich. Die 1980er Jahre waren geprägt von der stetigen Modernisierung der Flotte durch Boeing 747-300, Boeing 757-200, Airbus A300 und Airbus A310. Des Weiteren wurden Ziele in Kanada, den USA und Afrika (Johannesburg) in den immer umfangreicher werdenden Flugplan aufgenommen. SIA war die erste Fluglinie, die eine Boeing 747-400 auf transpazifischen Routen einsetzte. Jüngere Geschichte seit 1990 mini|Boeing 747-400 der Singapore Airlines im Jahr 2006 mini|Singapore Airlines Building Auch in den 1990er Jahren machte SIA durch kostspielige Großbestellungen von neuen Flugzeugtypen auf sich aufmerksam. So wurden 1994 für 10,3 Milliarden US-Dollar 22 zusätzliche Boeing 747 und 30 Airbus A340-300 bestellt. Ein Jahr darauf kaufte man 77 Boeing 777 für 12,7 Milliarden US$, gefolgt von einer Bestellung über zehn Airbus A340-500-Ultralangstreckenflugzeuge im Wert von 2,2 Milliarden US$ im Jahr 1998. 2000 machte SIA als weltweiter Erstkunde des Airbus A380 von sich reden. Die damalige Bestellung von zehn Exemplaren wurde sechs Jahre später auf der Farnborough International Airshow in England um weitere neun aufgestockt. Das erste Flugzeug dieses Typs wurde am 15. Oktober 2007 ausgeliefert. SIA war 2006 gemessen am Gewinn die zweiterfolgreichste Fluggesellschaft der Welt.aerosecure.de – Top 10: Die zehn größten Airlines der Welt nach Gewinn (Stand: August 2007) Zum 1. September 2010 zählte die A380-Flotte der Singapore Airlines zwölf ausgelieferte Exemplare, die zwischen Singapur und London, Paris, Zürich, Sydney, Melbourne, Hongkong und Tokio eingesetzt werden. Am 3. September 2010 wurde Goh Choon Phong neuer Chief Executive Officer von Singapore Airlines und trat die Nachfolge von Chew Choon Seng, der Ende Dezember 2010 in den Ruhestand ging, an. Der im Jahr 2010 47-jährige Goh Choon Phong kam im Jahr 1990 zu Singapore Airlines, nachdem er das Massachusetts Institute of Technology mit einem Master in Elektrotechnik und Informatik sowie drei Bachelor-Abschlüssen in Informatik, Maschinenbau und Wissenschaftlicher Betriebsführung und Kognitionswissenschaften absolviert hatte. Er war bisher in Positionen im gehobenen Management sowohl in Singapur als auch im Ausland tätig. Momentan bekleidet er die Position des Executive Vice President Marketing and the Regions. Dieses Amt trat er Anfang des Jahres an. Zuvor war er vier Jahre Präsident von Singapore Airlines Cargo. Gegenwärtig (Sep. 2010) amtiert er außerdem als Vorstandsvorsitzender von Silk Air. Am 4. Juni 2012 nahm die Billigfluggesellschaft Scoot den Betrieb auf.flyscoot.com – Hello Sydney! Scoot Gets Outta Here Tonight! (englisch), 4. Juni 2012 Hiermit reagierte Singapore Airlines auf die zunehmende Konkurrenz durch Billigflüge ab Singapur. Konkurrenten sind beispielsweise die australische Jetstar Airways, welche ein Tochterunternehmen der Qantas ist, und AirAsia X. Am 6. April 2012 wurde mit einem Flug von Hongkong nach Singapur die letzte Boeing 747-400 aus der Flotte der Singapore Airlines verabschiedet. Im Dezember 2012 verkaufte Singapore Airlines ihren 49-prozentigen Anteil an Virgin Atlantic an Delta Air Lines.news.sky.com – Virgin Atlantic Takes On BA With Delta Deal (englisch) 11. Dezember 2012 Als letzte große Fluggesellschaft weltweit erlaubte Singapore Airlines im August 2015 zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte zwei Frauen die Ausbildung zu Pilotinnen anfangen. Die Ausbildung dauert bis zu drei Jahre.aerotelegraph.com – Erste Pilotinnen für Singapore Airlines abgerufen am 18. April 2016 Am 9. Februar 2017 unterzeichnete Singapore Airlines bei Boeing eine Absichtserklärung zum Kauf von 20 777-9 und 19 weiteren 787-10. Die Bestellungen wurden noch nicht getätigt.Boeing – Boeing Statement on Singapore Airlines' Intent to Purchase 20 777-9s, 19 787-10s, 9. Februar 2017 (englisch), abgerufen am 12. Februar 2017 Laut Skytrax gehört sie neben All Nippon Airways, Asiana Airlines, Cathay Pacific, Etihad Airways, Eva Air, Garuda Indonesia, Hainan Airlines, Lufthansa und Qatar Airways zu den zehn 5-Sterne-Fluggesellschaften der Welt (Stand. Dezember 2017). Flugziele mini|Mehrere Maschinen der Singapore Airlines auf deren Heimatbasis in Singapur Singapore Airlines bietet von Singapur Routen in ganz Asien an. Zudem werden Ziele in Europa, Australasien, Afrika sowie Nordamerika bedient. Früher flog Singapore Airlines mit Airbus A340-500 zwei der längsten Flüge der Welt, und zwar direkt von Singapur nach Los Angeles und von Newark. Alle A340-500 wurden 2013 eingestellt und Direktflüge zu beiden Zielen wurden eingestellt, 2018 jedoch mit Airbus A350-900 wieder aufgenommen. Im deutschsprachigen Raum werden Düsseldorf, Frankfurt am Main, München und Zürich angeflogen.singaporeair.com – Reiseziele abgerufen am 8. September 2016 Codesharing Singapore Airlines unterhält Codeshare-Abkommen mit folgenden Fluggesellschaften:singaporeair.com – Unsere Codeshare-Partner abgerufen am 8. September 2016 (Star Alliance-Mitglieder sind mit * gekennzeichnet) Flotte mini|Airbus A330-300 der Singapore Airlines mini|Boeing 777-300ER der Singapore Airlines Aktuelle Flotte Mit Stand Juni 2018 besteht die Flotte der Singapore Airlines aus 113 Flugzeugen mit einem Durchschnittsalter von 7,3 Jahren: Die Tochtergesellschaften Scoot, Silk Air und Singapore Airlines Cargo setzen eigenständig weitere Flugzeuge ein. Am 19. Mai 2017 gab das Unternehmen bekannt, die aus sieben Boeing 747-400F bestehende Frachtflotte der Singapore Airlines Cargo bis Anfang 2018 wieder in die Muttergesellschaft Singapore Airlines integrieren zu wollen. Ehemalige Flugzeugtypen mini|De Havilland Comet 4 der Malaysia-Singapore Airlines im Jahr 1966 In der Vergangenheit betrieb Singapore Airlines unter anderem folgende Flugzeugtypen: Zwischenfälle Singapore Airlines verzeichnete in ihrer Geschichte sechs Zwischenfälle, davon drei mit Todesfällen: (englisch), abgerufen am 27. Juni 2016 * Am 31. Oktober 2000 kollidierte eine Boeing 747-400 (Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen 9V-SPK in der Sonderbemalung „Tropical Colors“) auf Singapore-Airlines-Flug 006 von Singapur via Taipeh nach Los Angeles während des Startlaufs vom Flughafen Taiwan Taoyuan mit Gerätschaften einer Baustelle auf der Startbahn, woraufhin die Maschine in mehrere Teile gerissen wurde, wieder auf den Boden aufschlug und Feuer fing. Von 179 Menschen an Bord verloren 83 ihr Leben bei diesem Unglück. Die Maschine sollte von Bahn 05L aus starten, jedoch bog sie versehentlich auf die Parallelbahn 05R ein, die wegen Bauarbeiten gesperrt war. Zum Zeitpunkt der Kollision herrschte starker Monsunregen mit eingeschränkter Sicht. * Am 27. Juni 2016 hatte eine Boeing 777-300ER (Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen 9V-SWB), unterwegs von Singapur nach Mailand, nach zwei Stunden ein Ölleck im rechten Triebwerk. Die Besatzung kehrte nach Singapur um. Bei der Landung fingen das rechte Triebwerk und Teile der rechten Tragfläche Feuer. Die 222 Passagiere und 19 Besatzungsmitglieder blieben unverletzt. An der Boeing 777 entstand erheblicher Schaden. aerotelegraph.com – Triebwerk von Boeing 777 fängt bei Landung Feuer abgerufen am 27. Juni 2016 Trivia * Singapore Airlines vergibt regelmäßig spezifische Spitznamen an neue Flugzeugmuster in ihrer Flotte. So wurden in der Vergangenheit die Boeing 747-200 Super B, die 747-300 Big Top, die 747-400 Megatop, die Airbus A300 Superbus, die A310 3TEN, die A340-300 Celestar und die A340-500 wurde Leadership genannt. Unter den aktuellen Modellen trägt die 777 den Namen Jubilee, die A380-800 hören auf den internen Namen Bigboy. * Singapore Airlines ist die weltweit am häufigsten ausgezeichnete Fluggesellschaft.flug-newyork-singapore-airlines.de Durch Skytrax wurde sie aufgrund von Nutzerbewertungen mehrfach zur „Airline des Jahres“ gewählt. Zu den jüngsten Auszeichnungen zählt auch der Business Traveller Award 2012 als „Beste Airline für Geschäftsreisende“. * Die Flugbegleiterinnen heißen Singapore Girls.Antonia Baum: Singapore Girls: Kebaya und Liebe. FAZ. Veröffentlicht am 1. November 2014. Abgerufen am 9. Mai 2017.Sönke Krüger: [https://www.welt.de/reise/article111535946/Singapore-Girls-gedrillt-zu-Elite-Stewardessen.html „Singapore Girls“ - gedrillt zu Elite-Stewardessen] Mit 26 Fotos. Die Welt. Veröffentlicht am 27. November 2012. Abgerufen am 9. Mai 2017. *Mit einem planmäßig fast neunzehnstündigen Flug von Singapur nach New York (Newark) nahm Singapore Airlines im Oktober 2018 den längsten Linienflug der Welt wieder auf, der 2004 schon einmal angeboten wurde, jedoch 2013 wegen zu hohem Ölpreis wieder eingestellt wurde. Eingesetzt wird dabei ein Airbus A350-900ULR, der eine Reichweite von 9.700 nautischen Meilen, also etwa 18.000 Kilometer, hat. Dieser Flug besitzt 67 Business-Class- und 94 Premium-Economy-Sitze. Eine First- und eine Economy Class gibt es nicht.Gesche Wüpper: Längster Linienflug: Singapore Airlines startet Verbindung nach Newark mit speziellem A350 Die Welt. Veröffentlicht am 12. Oktober 2018. Abgerufen am 16. Oktober 2018. Siehe auch * Liste von Fluggesellschaften Literatur * B. I. Hengi: Fluggesellschaften weltweit, 9. aktualisierte Auflage von 2018, Nara, ISBN 978-3-925671-69-2, S. 280 Weblinks * Webpräsenz der Singapore Airlines (u. a. tamil, englisch, deutsch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fluggesellschaft (Singapur) Kategorie:Star Alliance Kategorie:Unternehmen im Straits Times Index Kategorie:Gegründet 1971